But I do
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Claire thinks about how her dark and gloomy life is so much better with Gretchen in it. Songfic Sat/Sunday. Begin Again by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: Second Songfic Sat/Sunday. Enjoy.**

**Took a deep breath in the mirror****  
****He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do****  
****Turned the lock and put my headphones on****  
****He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Claire smiled looking at Gretchen lying on the bed next to her. After everything they've been through together they were finally going to be together. Her life was finally going the way she wanted. Wes was a great guy but way too controlling and pushy. Gretchen was the complete opposite; she couldn't get enough of Claire. Nothing the blonde did annoyed her enough to cause the brunette to get anything more than slightly irked. To her, Claire was the perfect girl for her and to Claire Gretchen was the perfect girl for her.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late****  
****But you got here early****  
****And you stand and wait****  
****And I walk to you****  
****You pulled my chair out and helped me****  
****And you don't know how nice that is****  
****But I do****  
**

Claire and just announced that they had to spend their Saturday night with her family for this big important dinner, since one of her younger half-brothers' birthday was today.

"Do they even know you're their sister? I mean you didn't exactly get the whole Petrelli family treatment." Gretchen knew that Claire loved her Uncle Peter and didn't really dislike her grandmother so that part of her large unusual family was important to her, more so since she found out Sylar killed Nathan.

"They do, sort of. Plus if I did get the Petrelli family treatment, I would have had to kill my dad, do the whole prep school drug addiction thing, grow up with cold distant parents in an unloving family." Claire explained smiling over at her girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll go to the birthday party. We should most likely get a gift though."

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

The couple were now in Toys R Us calling Peter every five minutes to find out what kind of toys was Simon into and what ones did he already have. They tried calling Simon himself and asking him what he wanted but he just said he wanted his not to be dead anymore. Claire could've easily dug up Nathan and put a few bags of her blood into his dead and rotting body, if Noah and Peter did come up with a plan that would make Nathan's body burn up into dust. He couldn't be brought up now.

"How about this?" Gretchen asked holding up a fighter pilot plane and a G.I Joe and a G.I Joe suit. "We could dress him up in the suit to make him look like a senator and Nathan use to be a fighter pilot so this could be his plane." Claire was amazed that Gretchen remembered all this.

"It's perfect." Claire took the toys out of her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just like you."

**You said you never met one girl****  
****Who has as many James Taylor records as you****  
****But I do****  
****We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy****  
****But I do****  
**

They were all gathered around the fancy dining table with Angela at one head and Peter on the other. Simon was next to his uncle and his mother with Monty next to Claire and Gretchen on the other side of the blonde.

The boy demanded that they had chicken nuggets and French fires for his birthday dinner with a giant ice cream cake. Of course Angela was planning on something a bit fancier but it wasn't what she wanted it was what he wanted.

"Claire after dinner can you and Gretchen come over and see my new video game?" Simon asked looking over to his big sister.

"Yeah sure, what game is it?" Gretchen asked knowing Claire wanted to have a fairly close relationship with her half-brothers since they were a big part of what remains of her blood family. She was upset when she found out that Flint was her uncle after he died.

"Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance." He said smiling.

"No way, we have the same game! Who do you like better Riku or Sora?" Gretchen once again asked.

"Riku duh!" He grinned Gretchen just laughed and nudged Claire with her elbow.

"This loser thinks Kairi is the best character in the game." This made both boys laugh and Heidi smiled at the family she married into which on some days she wished she never did.

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

After helping Simon get through half the game Gretchen and Claire drove back to Angela's house where they staying since her grandmother refused to have them stay in some hotel and when Peter offered them his guest room Angela scoffed and said the girls would much more comfortable sleeping in their own rooms and beds at her house. She was well aware that they were a couple and dating, Peter told her that Angela once mentioned hoping they would last because she wanted to have great grandchildren and have even more reminders of Nathan. There was apparently a evolved out there that could manipulate body parts or something, he could easily take a woman's egg and change it into sperm so they could have a child that was a part of both of them.

"I'm sorry Angela is making us sleep in separate beds, she knows we're a couple now. I think she just wants to be a shit disturber." Claire apologized as they stood in the hall way which led to their rooms; Claire was sleeping in Nathan's old room which hadn't changed since he moved out to go to college/join the military.

"Hey don't worry, I get it, I mean my parents don't let us sleep on the same floor, my grandparents think we shouldn't sleep under the same roof, plus she said we'd sleep in separate beds, not be in them the whole time." Gretchen smiled before trying to pull Claire close against her body.

"Okay but we need to do it in your bed; I'd feel weird having sex on a mattress that Nathan took countless girls too." Claire pointed out bringing Gretchen down the few inches to the door to the guest room where the proceeded to shove each other up against things and taking stuff off.

**And we walk down the block to my car****  
****And I almost brought him up****  
****But you start to talk about the movies****  
****That your family watches every single Christmas****  
****And I won't talk about that****  
****For the first time, what's past is past****  
**

Claire was lying in her dead father's old bed, in his old room; she just had the most amazing sex with her most amazing girlfriend. Wes went to the family dinners and went to her house to surprise her with breakfast. Gretchen showed up to the house to play PS3 with Lyle, show ran to the pet stores to pick up Mr. Muggles' special dog food, and she offered to pick up take out for Noah when they were working on a press release or something that ended up going on far longer than it should've.

Claire smiled and picked up her cell phone and sent a quick text to Gretchen. 'You're amazing thank you so much for putting up with my crazy ass family and my crazy ass life. I love you so much.'

Claire could forget all the bad things in life, Sylar attacking her, both her biological parents being dead, her adopted ones being divorced. Gretchen made her think of a brighter life in the future instead of looking back on a gloomy past.

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
****Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**


End file.
